Edward Moonfall
"Um vilão de verdade sempre é aquele que perde,a história nos mostra isso"-Edward Moonfall Edward Moonfall é um personagem criado exclusivamente para a história Persona.Ele é um usuário de Persona desde cedo,tendo recebido seu Persona Hearts Valentine '''por hereditariedade,seu arcana é o Hierophant. Acredita-se que sua família,Moonfall,tenha ligações com o clã Yagami,mas nada ainda foi confirmado. Ele também é filho de Noah Moonfall. Atualmente,não se sabe se ele irá aparecer em algum RPG. História Depois de muitos anos,Edward nasceu "junto" de seu persona.o pai de Edward, Noah Moonfall,tratou de treina-lo para ajuda-lo a desenvolver as habilidades de seu Persona, para que ele possa se defender sozinho.A mãe de Edward não podia ver seu persona por não fazer parte do laço sanguíneo dos Moonfall. Edward tinha dificuldade em fazer amigos devido ao fato de que ele sentia que ninguém poderia compreendê-lo, já que nenhuma das crianças podiam ver seu persona,Hearts Valentine.Um de seus professores foi até sua mãe lhe dizendo que as crianças não odiavam Edward,mas ele parecia não querer fazer amigos.Sua mãe,triste,admitiu que não entendia o porque de seu próprio filho se isolar das outras crianças. Edward observava as crianças ao seu redor escrever os nomes de seus amigos e pensou em como as pessoas ao seu redor possuíam pessoas que podiam entender-los. Edward sentia que até seus próprios pais não podiam entende-lo,visto que eles tinham alguém que podia entendê-los(um ao outro). Isso o levou a se tornar um indivíduo isolado que se sentia diferente dos outros. '''Persona Durante uma viagem ao Japão com sua família,Edward e sua família foram confrontados por um homem misterioso,ele lhes avisa sobre os perigos da região e que o mais sensato era voltar para a Inglaterra. Noah tenta atacar o homem,mas ele desaparece,então,a família Moonfall foi passar umas férias no Japão,visitando diversos pontos turísticos.Durante a noite,Noah avisou a Edward que quando a hora chegasse,Edward deveria amadurecer seu persona. No dia seguinte,Noah e sua esposa são dados como desaparecidos e Edward tenta encontra-los,mas não consegue sucesso.Neste momento,Edward é abordado pelo mesmo homem que avisou seu pai,este lhe avisa que o responsável por isso planejava algo grande e só um usuário de Persona amadurecido poderia localiza-lo.Além disso,o homem lhe avisa que nessa jornada,Edward descobria coisas desagradáveis e traumatizantes. Persona Seu persona se chama Hearts Valentine '''e sua arcana é o '''Papa(Hierophant). O principal poder de Hearts Valentine é o Bullet time(Ele deixa o tempo mais devagar,na visão do oponente,é como se Edward corre-se rápido demais,a ponto de desaparecer por uns instantes). Seu persona possui um alcance de dez metros,porém,ele tem uma força razoável,sendo um pouco mais forte que um humano atlético.Sua velocidade é um pouco acima de um humano normal,sendo extremamente útil durante seu Bullet Time.Hearts Valentine também pode invocar uma espada,porém,ainda não se sabe se ela terá ou não poderes especiais. Aparições em histórias * Persona:Dominated Mind Curiosidades * A família Moonfall é uma homenagem a família Joestar * O seu sobrenome,Moonfall é uma homenagem a música de The Mistery of Edwin Drood * Edward Moonfall é uma homenagem a Scott Sunfall * O nome de seu Persona é derivado da banda Bullet for my valentine e da música Hearts Burst Into Fire da mesma banda * Sua Arcana é uma referência a Kakyoin Noriaki,que possui um Stand chamado Hierophant Green,enquanto a Arcana de Edward é Hierophant,traduzido para o papa. Tema Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Categoria:Clã Moonfall Categoria:Usuários de Persona Categoria:Terra 190797 Categoria:Persona Categoria:Humano